Steel Behemoth
Steel Behemoths are tall, bipedal war machines built by the Fabrication Machine. They were commissioned by the Chancellor to further his goals of world domination. They are also sometimes known as Walkers or Mech-Walkers, "mech" being short for "mechanical." In Hero Sluggers, AI-controlled Steel Behemoths now fight for the Unified Cartel Alliance while the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance are creating Steel Behemoths that are either human-piloted and/or remote-controlled after the Artifiical Intelligence Ban is imposed by the Federal Government of the Federation of Universal Sustenance. Description/Appearence The machine stands 30 feet (3.144 m) tall on a pair of slender legs. Though thin, they are quite strong and capable of moving at a considerable speed. A single red eye is found in the center of the oval body. It is armed with a single gatling gun beneath its eye and a series of poison-gassed rockets concealed within its hooded-back. History Before the beginning of 9'', the Chancellor had ordered the Fabrication Machine to construct an army of the behemoths for law enforcement and for his war effort. However when the B.R.A.I.N. snapped, the behemoths turned on people and started their own war which had ended humanity. In the war they had killed people and nature with their poison-gassed rockets and guns. 9 (''2009) Their only appearances in the film where as dead hulks in their environment, 1's flashback on how the world was and a propaganda film provided by 3 and 4. In the flashback they shoot a man who throws a lighted Molotov cocktail at one, it with two others had then launched several poison-gassed rockets which had killed some flowering plants nearby. 5 loses his left eye as a gas bomb hits the back of his head, he was rescued by 7 and 2. In the propaganda film it had with the narrator explaining of The Chancellor presenting The Fabrication Machine on how it well create machines in its own image and of peace which well bring prosperity and wealth to the country, it then shows them with the nation's soldiers fighting on a battlefield and then their turn against humanity. In the factory some appear, in an assembling line awaiting to be activated by the machine but the war ended before they could be used. The Fabrication Machine is seen working on one before discovering the stitchpunk's in the factory. 'Trivia' *They resemble the Tripod's from HG Wells novel "War of the Worlds" and AT-ST walkers from Star Wars. *The Fabrication machine is seen repairing one in the factory, but it was destroyed when 9 and the rest of the stitchpunks bomb the factory. *The Steel Behemoth's gas bombs don't seem to be able to kill bacteria high up in the atmosphere as rain is seen with glowing bacteria at the end of the film. *The entire city from the film looks like it's been destroyed by them but they only seem to carry machine guns and gas bombs but not explosives, so it's possible that the destruction of the city was also caused by human artillery and air strikes. *It is very odd that the Fabrication Machine did not use them. It would have been great for stopping the stitchpunk. *It's unknown if they have attacked any other places or countries around the world. Possibly, because no distinctive evidence of life remain on the planet. Most, likely other war machines that were used in the domination of the planet not shown in either of the films. *On the Scientist's Facebook it mentions that somehow the Steel Behemoths were able to cross the oceans and kill off humans on the other continents. Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Units Category:Mechanical Units Category:Mechas Category:Remote-Controlled Units Category:Robotic Units Category:Unified Cartel Alliance Units Category:Units